Tu sais pourquoi j'aime l'orage ?
by Maliedy
Summary: OS, yaoi, SasuNaru Dans l'incapacité de rentrer chez lui à cause d'un orage, Sasuke décide de se réfugier chez son rival préféré, Naruto...


**Titre :** Tu sais pourquoi j'aime l'orage ?

**Auteur :** Maliedy

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** moitié dégoulinant de candeur et de romantisme, moitié cynique. Ceci est un One-shot.

**Couple :** yaoi, sasunarusasu

**Résumé :** Dans l'incapacité de rentrer chez lui à cause d'un orage, Sasuke décide de se réfugier chez son rival préféré, Naruto...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas d'argent en écrivant ce OS, et le mérite revient à Masashi Kishimoto, notre senpai à tous. Toutefois, cela ne m'empêchera pas de traumatiser Sasuke et Naruto.

**Note de l'auteur :** 4 ou 5 pages word. Ca ne fait pas beaucoup d'accord, je me rattraperai en écrivant un ItaSasu, promis. Mais bon, j'ai écrit ça d'une traite, et je ne savais pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tu sais pourquoi j'aime l'orage ?**

Dans un dernier effort, les cheveux collés au visage et les vêtements trempés, Sasuke parcourut les quelques enjambées qui le séparait de la porte tant désirée, et manqua de s'y écraser en oubliant de freiner sa course. Haletant, les joues frémissantes, il secoua la tête avec soulagement, heureux d'être quelque peu au sec sous l'encadrement de la porte. D'un geste distrait, il dégagea ses mèches couleur de nuit de son visage et soupira profondément. A présent qu'il était seul devant cette simple porte en fer, il se trouvait ridicule, insignifiant, et la honte vint s'étaler sur sa figure. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu le choix, la pluie tombait si drue dans tout le village que rentrer chez lui eut été une folie… Les yeux clos, une moue décidée aux lèvres, il leva une main et tambourina sur la pauvre porte qui ne lui avait rien demandé, et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.

L'écho de ses coups disparus, il tendit l'oreille pour discerner des bruits de pas, l'air malgré lui quelque peu inquiet.

Une boule se forma dans son estomac et décida de s'y loger pour une durée indéterminée.

Finalement, peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'il rentre dans sa grande et glauque demeure, attrapant la fièvre au passage…

Amorçant un geste, tournant les talons, Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, maudissant cette envie qu'il avait eu de monter jusqu'à cet appartement, et se promit de ne plus jamais mettre sa fierté de côté. En colère contre lui-même – ce qu'il ne s'avouerait pour rien au monde – et déçu, il fit quelques pas, la pluie diluvienne pénétrant jusque dans ses vêtements, et il frissonna.

Un claquement retentit derrière lui, et avant qu'il ait pu l'empêcher ( Sasuke se morigéna longtemps pour ce manque d'attention ), une main chaude et rassurante attrapa son poignet et le tira à l'intérieur de l'appartement, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'enfuir et de préserver son orgueil blessé. Se retournant brusquement, il faillit trébucher sur les objets qui jonchaient le sol du vestibule, et ne put garder son équilibre que grâce à ses réflexes de ninja. Evitant une chemise écarlate et un épais rouleau de techniques, il réussit à trouver une place où poser ses pieds à plat et se tourna vers son soi-disant sauveur.

Les cheveux en bataille, les épaules déjà trempées, Naruto dévisageait son coéquipier avec une expression de merlan frit à faire rougir un certain déserteur de Kiri, nommé plus communément Kisame. Ses yeux s'étaient arrondis et sa figure était tout à fait adorable aux yeux du Uchiha qui décida qu'il se fouetterait ultérieurement pour avoir de telles pensées. Optant pour la manière forte, il mit un terme à l'ahurissement de son dit rival en lui assénant un coup sur la tête, et Naruto manqua d'épouser le sol d'une manière particulièrement brutale. Se massant le crâne il se redressa et jeta un regard furieux à un Sasuke blasé.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de me frapper, abruti !

- Ne m'insulte pas, usuratonkachi. Tu n'avais qu'à réagir au lieu de jouer à la sardine. T'as besoin qu'on te passe à la casserole ? »

Naruto ne releva pas la menace et poussa son compagnon jusqu'au salon où il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le canapé avant d'en faire de même. Le brun examina avec mépris les alentours, puis reporta son attention sur Naruto, qui décidément était plus intéressant que toute cette Gomorrhe. (1)

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sasuke ?

- Il pleut dehors. »

Interdit, Naruto se tourna vers la fenêtre, puis reporta son regard sur son rival qui le fixa d'un air fort désespéré. Le blond poussa un soupir et se leva en s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

« Bien… Tu vas sûrement rester longtemps, je vais faire du thé.

- Tu sais faire ça, toi ?

- Je ne suis pas si stupide que j'en ai l'air, baka.

- Ne nous confonds pas, dobe. Ici, tu es le perdant.

- Imbécile ! »

Furieux, Naruto se leva brusquement, et disparut dans la cuisine en traînant les pieds. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte par laquelle son rival venait de passer. Pourquoi ressentait-il cette peine, cette déception ? Ne trouvait-il donc plus aucune joie dans le fait de rabattre le caquet de son imbécile de coéquipier ?

Après réflexions, le jeune ninja trouva la réponse. Non, bien sûr qu'il n'aimait pas insulter Naruto. Seulement, le blond était si agaçant ! Chaque jour il le défiait, chaque jour il le provoquait, et Sasuke avait sa fierté, et n'était pas connu pour être particulièrement indulgent. Pourtant... il aurait aimé, juste une fois, que Naruto lui offre un vrai sourire. Qu'ils aient des relations moins houleuses. Sasuke savait bien qu'il devait également revoir son propre comportement pour que celui de son rival change, mais certaines croyances restaient ancrées dans son cœur, croyances acquises un soir de pleine lune, la dernière fois que son véritable adversaire s'était montré à lui. Sasuke se l'était promis. Plus jamais il n'aimerait, plus jamais il ne s'attacherait à qui que ce soit.

« Oups, j'ai oublié... »

Sursautant pour la seconde fois de la soirée, le brun découvrit Naruto, posant sur la table basse un plateau où reposaient la théière et les tasses. Il dévisagea le blond qui s'empressait de retourner dans la cuisine, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, et le dernier Uchiha sut que malgré tout, il n'arriverait jamais à faire disparaître Naruto de sa tête et de son coeur. Cette boule d'énergie qu'était le ninja était trop amusante, trop candide pour que Sasuke ne puisse l'apprécier. Et alors que Naruto revenait avec un paquet de gâteaux déjà entamé, Sasuke se laissa couler dans le canapé. Après tout, peut-être pouvait-il être complaisant au moins une fois...

« Désolé, Sasuke, j'ai pas grand chose dans mes placards, faudrait que j'aille acheter de la nourriture...

- Pas grave, ça ira... »

Soupçonneux, Naruto jeta quelques regards à la dérobée au brun, qui, comme une vieille grand-mère, trempait son gâteau dans son thé... Amusé par la situation, il ne put s'empêcher d'oublier la dernière remarque de Sasuke et d'éclater de rire.

Surpris, Sasuke releva la tête, étonné. Naruto le montrait du doigt, la respiration haletante, et riait à gorge déployée, laissant voir ses amygdales à son équipier. Ennuyé, Sasuke fit la moue, et Naruto cessa peu à peu de rire. Il reposa sa tasse de thé, incapable de la tenir sans renverser le liquide brûlant.

« T'as un problème, empaffé ? demanda Sasuke sans se souvenir de ses précédentes décisions.

- Oh, désolé mais tu es trop drôle, à boire ton thé comme une mémé... Sasuke, le ninja troisième-agiste, qui lève le petit doigt et frappe quiconque ose le lui reprocher...

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le ninja troisième-agiste ?

- Qu'il a trop d'arthrose pour me courir après ? »

Naruto rit de nouveau, incapable de se retenir, et n'eut pas la chance de voir son ami rougir. Gêné, Sasuke baissa un instant les yeux en tentant de se contrôler. Etait-ce de sa faute s'il se souvenait par réflexe de toutes les leçons de savoir-vivre de sa mère ? D'accord, cela lui donnait un air très bourgeois, mais c'était une habitude qui avait trop longtemps perdurée pour être perdue...

Hilare, Naruto réussit tout de même à se reprendre, et but son thé en jetant des regards goguenards au brun. Indifférent, ou tout du moins tentant de l'être, celui-ci finit sa tasse et se rassit correctement, le dos droit. A côté de lui, Naruto en fit de même, puis se tourna vers lui d'un air surexcité.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Bah, tu es là pour longtemps, non ? Donc on ne doit pas s'ennuyer ! On n'est pas souvent tous les deux ! Alors, j'ai des vidéos, et... »

Sasuke bénit tous les dieux du monde que Naruto ne le regardasse pas à cet instant, car une colonie de papillons venait de traverser son ventre. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas souvent seuls...

Inconscient des remarques intérieures de son ami, Naruto continua de faire la liste des activités qu'ils pourraient mener, et ne se tut que lorsque Sasuke lui pinça la joue pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« T'as fini ? Tu ne connais pas le mot "improvisation", baka ?

- Hey, lâche-moi ! »

Grognon, le blond lui donna un coup à la force mesurée, puis dans un éclair de malice se jeta sur lui, lui assénant gentiment ses poings sur le torse. Etonné, puis amusé, Sasuke eut un sourire mutin et poussa Naruto, le faisant rouler hors du canapé. D'un bond il fut sur lui, et se vengea de l'outrage qu'il venait de subir.

Les deux garçons se battirent longuement, laissant échapper quelques éclats de rire, et ne se rendirent pas compte que la théière avait fait un vol plané en compagnie du reste du service. Non, tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de ce deux amis était l'autre, car c'était si bon de s'amuser, de batailler ainsi ! C'était bon de se sentir apprécié...

A bout de souffle, tout deux roulèrent sur le parquet, puis leurs regards se croisèrent, et Sasuke se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer. Ce geste, si incongru, sembla remuer quelque chose dans le cœur de Naruto, qui s'approcha de lui avec hésitation, et, surpris de ce comportement si étrange de la part du blond, Sasuke tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent vivement, et le brun écarquilla les yeux, à la fois stupéfait et tenté. Interdit, il ne bougea pas, et attendit une quelconque réaction de son soi-disant rival. Ce dernier amorça un geste pour reculer, et Sasuke le vit fermer les yeux, puis coller ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était bon. Le brun n'avait pas d'expérience dans le domaine, excepté ce baiser forcé qu'ils avaient échangé lors de la séance d'information de l'Académie des Ninjas. Cet échange avait été brutal, bref, et passablement désagréable. Cependant, les lèvres de Naruto doucement posées sur les siennes enivrèrent le jeune garçon, qui inconsciemment répondit au baiser. C'était sucré, il aimait ça. Naruto avait le goût de mûre sauvage.

Enhardi par sa réaction, le blond plaça ses bras de part et d'autre de la tête de son ami, et leurs corps se collèrent sans qu'ils n'en prennent conscience. Quelques instants passèrent sans qu'ils ne redescendent sur terre, mais bientôt, dans un incongru excès de timidité, Naruto se recula, et offrit un sourire gêné et confus à son rival. Sasuke le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant si ce qu'ils venaient de faire était répréhensible. Depuis quand Sasuke aimait-il son équipier ? Cependant son regard se posa sur les lèvres fines du blond, et aussitôt il l'embrassa, laissant s'envoler ses propres inhibitions. Inhibitions que Naruto avait également oublié, semblait-il.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

---

« Dis, Sasuke…

- Hn ?

- Tu sais pourquoi j'aime l'orage ?

- Je crois, oui. »

**Fin**

(1) Cité cananéenne détruite avec Sodome, par les Hébreux qui envahirent la Syrie et la Palestine.


End file.
